


Dreaming of Control

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Bleach
Genre: Control Kink, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Maybe Dub-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, is it still masturbation if you're possessed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Like the tag says...Porn Without Plot.Vague-ish plot: Ichigo, in the shower, and his inner hollow decides it the perfect time to demonstrate he can possess Ichigo's human body. In a very hands-on way.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo(Zangetsu)
Kudos: 111





	Dreaming of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Ichigo paused in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He should not being hearing the Hollow; not in his Human body, but there was that eerie giggle, with a sense of dark mischief. Quickly rinsing the rest of the shampoo out, he intended to get out of the shower, dress, grab the worthless pass, and go to Urahara’s, where he knew the training lair had to be strongly shielded.

That had been his plan at least. Instead of leaving the shower stall with hands pulling the curtain aside, his feet stubbornly stayed put, while his hands—“The fuck?” Ichigo heard himself squeak at the end, but that embarrassing detail was easy to ignore as he stared at his hands.

Hands that, completely without his knowledge, consent, or active willpower, were examining his nipples, nails tracing the areola on one side, and actually pinching on the other. Both actions sent jolts of sensation to his groin, and Ichigo felt his gaze shift past his hands as he started getting hard.

H-The Hollow’s manic giggle was right in his ears now, and he had the unsettling feeling of it just inside his eyes, watching. **_“I’d planned something less…hands-on…”_** Oh Christ why could he see it leering at him. **_“But seeing where exactly you were…”_**

Ichigo’s heart was in his throat as, out of the edge of his sight, his left hand stopped what it had been doing to his nipple and ran his nails up his chest to his neck, stroking the side of his neck and digging nails in at the spots where Ichigo’s breath caught. He tried to take deep breaths, since passing out was a huge No. Either the Hollow would take the chance to fully take over his Human body, or he’d wake up to one of his sisters, or Rukia, or even Goat Face (no fucking way) standing over him. _**“Che, calm the fuck down.”**_ His left hand now ran through his hair, stroking in a way that was meant to be relaxing.

And it was working, damnit.

 _ **“Yer not totally reiatsu-blind; no one’s home. Even Goat Face is gone. That’s why I’m doing this now.”**_ The Hollow should not be sounding as reassuring as it currently was. **_“Wasn’t that the whole reason yer showerin’ now anyway?”_**

It had a point. Ichigo had been taking advantage of an empty house and some free time from schoolwork and Shinigami stuff to have a relaxing shower and soak in the tub without having to rush before his privacy was invaded. _**“Which is why I’m gonna suggest a lil somethin’.”**_

Ichigo swallowed hard, as throughout all of this his right hand had kept up its assault on his nipple, and it was getting more and more sensitive. “’Something’?” He asked, making an extra effort to properly say the word.

 _ **“Ya let me get you off at least twice, and I won’t try butting in on yer fights for the next week, startin’ today. Unless the blue-haired bastard turns up again.”** _It proposed, and it was a testament to Ichigo’s stress (or his present distraction) that he was seriously considering it.

Or so Ichigo would firmly maintain to himself. “Two weeks if Grimmjow does show up.” He counter-offered.

 _ **“Deal.”**_ The Hollow breathed out, and Ichigo got the sinking feeling this was a deal he should not have agreed to.

But then the hand stroking his hair began tugging while the hand on his nipple pinched and twisted, and Ichigo had to bite back his moan. His gaze stayed fixed on his groin, watching his di-cock redden and harden.

He frowned. He doesn’t think of a penis as a ‘cock’ when it came to himself. At least he didn’t, except now that was the only word on his mind for it. Scowling, he tried making himself say—whatever the hell word he’d used to use in place of ‘cock’. “Hollow what the fuck are you doing?!” Come to think of it, he didn’t usually use that word as much as he had in the last few minutes…

_**“Whoops; my preferred vocab’s slippin’ into yers. Your vocab should go back to normal afterwards.”** _

“’Should’?” Ichigo complained, the heat of the complaint diverted his right hand left his nipple and caressed down to where the hair on his groin started before going to the side, tracing the crease of where his leg met his torso.

The hand that had been tugging his hair went to the base of his neck, poking. **_“Fuck, yer tight as hell here. Ya need to relax.”_**

“And whose fault is that?” Ichigo protested, leaning against the tile as his left hand caressed down to join his right, exploring every bit of skin adjacent to his cock and balls without actually touching them, his thighs starting to tremble.

The Hollow ignored the protest. _**“Someone’s been neglectin’ himself; look at how yer leakin’ all over yourself.”**_ He remarked.

It was impossible for him _not_ to look, not with how he literally couldn’t pull his eyes off his cock. With how it curved up, he could see precisely how the Hollow’s actions were affecting him, and he hadn’t even— ** _“Wonder if you’d come even if I didn’t touch ya? Just…kept this up.”_** He wondered.

Fuck the idea should not have made him twitch, which naturally could not go unnoticed and uncommented on. **_“Oh? Do we have a vote in favor of?”_**

“N-no!” Ichigo got out, clenching his teeth as he tried ignoring how the precome leaking out of his cock seemed to come faster. He felt like he was burning, with his cock burning the hottest. He could feel the heat pulsing off of his cock—damn Hollow’s gotten him thinkin’ about his cock so possessively—every time his hands got close, but never close enough to touch.

 ** _“Or…is it how I’m in control here?”_** His Hollow contemplated. **_“There’s nothin’ for you do but take. You’ve got no idea what your hands will do next, cuz right now, they’re my hands. Even if you could move your legs, you’d have a hell of a time walking with a hard-on. Or with our hands on your cock. Maybe I should call your cock mine too; not like you seem to be usin’ for anything but the basic function. You’re so unused to this that you’ll come without me laying one of our fingers on you.”_**

Ichigo knew what his Hollow was saying should terrify him, dim the arousal in his blood and push him to fight back, even though he didn’t have a clue how the spirit managed to do this.

Except the words were sending thrills down his spine, pushing the arousal higher and hotter. The notion of fighting back hung on, floating on the edges of his mind, being pushed farther away as sharp pain told him that his hands were pinching the most sensitive spots. He would have thought the sharp pain would have taken the edge off, backing him away from the edge his Hollow was relentlessly pushing him. But the precome seemed to pulse out faster with each pinch.

 ** _“You shoved all of your instincts to me, everything that would make you not think. Even this.”_** Ichigo felt his tongue lick his lips, mouth dry as his breath came in short pants. _**“So don’t pass out when you do come.”** _His Hollow ordered, reaching below Ichigo’s balls to press a finger against the skin just behind them.

Ichigo felt liquid flow down his chin as he bit his lip, not able to keep his eyes open as he started coming. He felt himself slide down the tile to sit down on the stall floor, one hand gripping his thigh while the other found the shower stool. His new position meant the shower spray hit his chest, making him hiss as hot water reminded him of his nipples and how they’d been played with.

Ichigo took deep breaths as his eyes followed his left hand to the bottle of the body wash he usually used, his tongue licking up the blood from biting his lip. He furrowed his brow, not sure what his Hollow was planning to do but sure that the usual use of the body wash would not feature. **_“Good boy.”_** His Hollow purred, fucking _purred_ , in his ears, and Ichigo forced himself to scowl against the dart of arousal at his words. _**“So stubborn. But even I can’t force faster recovery.”**_

Much to Ichigo’s surprise, the usual use of body wash did feature, even if halfway through the motions turned from effective to caressing and groping (is it groping when it’s your own body?) once Ichigo recovered enough to get hard again.

Even though his Hollow didn’t bother getting him off the floor, and Ichigo became too distracted to do it himself.

Ichigo bit back his moan out of habit when his hand *finally* touched his cock, the body wash making things too slippery for any kind of satisfying friction. **_“Well yeah, with as sensitive as you are…”_** His Hollow ‘explained’, shifting so Ichigo’s legs were spread open, and it hit Ichigo just what he was planning to do. “Hey!”

 _ **“The deal’s at least two orgasms; no restrictions on the how.”**_ His Hollow reminded him, letting body wash drip over his fingers. _**“If you don’t relax this’ll only hurt.”**_

“Excuse me for not relaxing in the face of having my fingers shoved up my ass without deliberate action on my part.” Ichigo retorted, the hand without the body wash making sure his cock and balls were out of line of sight of his…

 _He didn’t have to do it like_ that _…_ Ichigo mentally complained as his Hollow began working his middle finger inside, stroking his opening. His lower half felt strange, and the part of him that remembered he should be very concerned at how easily his Hollow had taken control of his body floated back up.

It was hard to remember this, however, as the finger got inside, which was a fucking weird sensation. Then his right hand began rubbing his cock, his thumb rubbing circles just under the head. His eyes were focused on his cock, watching his finger ghost over the head, touching just enough to frustrate when the finger inside of him hit what could only be his prostate. “Fuck!” Ichigo cursed, his legs abortively drawing up before sagging back down as his cock jumped, becoming fully hard as he started leaking precome again.

 _Okay, there likely was a point about me being sensitive…_ Ichigo mentally conceded as he watched another finger work inside, the unfamiliar stretch burning right to his cock as the fingers seemed to carefully avoid his prostate. The sense of fullness, which he had vaguely expected to be uncomfortable, made him ache for something more. Another finger, a dildo, a hard and hot cock attached to someone and pulsing inside—he didn’t know what. Nor could he figure out why what his Hollow was doing to his body was affecting him so much.

His back arched as his Hollow got the third finger inside, and he screwed his eyes shut. Neither him or his Hollow fought the arching even as he felt himself lean forward, trying for just a little more depth even as the fingers rubbed at his prostate. The hand that had been on his cock gripped his thigh, and it occurred to Ichigo that his Hollow was going to make him come without touching his cock to do so *again*.

The notion, the _reality_ , that his Hollow had control over his body like that was terrifying.

It was also ridiculously arousing, as his teeth reopened the bite on his lip as everything whited out inside his eyelids again. He did his best not to crack his head on the tile behind him. His fingers were squeezed against his prostate as he come, and he could feel how they continued rubbing his prostate. It was only afterwards, as he was trying to wiggle away as the sensations crossed into painful, that he was able to remove his fingers, his hand back under his control.

With a sigh, Ichigo let the sound of the shower spray lull him into a doze. Combined with the way his whole body felt boneless, he didn’t fight against it the way he usually would, especially as he felt his Hollow’s own gratification. Briefly sparing a thought to hoping he didn’t drown, Ichigo fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ichigo couldn’t help his hum as he prepared for the school day. A nice, hot shower and soak, followed by re-reading Hamlet and enjoying the quiet that was so foreign to his house yesterday had clearly been what he’d needed to unwind. And no worthless badge yelling at him meant he got to stay in his body and not have to worry about the Hollow in his head butting in on his fights.

Last night’s dream had been weird though. He felt like it might have involved the Hollow, although the details escaped him, and he couldn’t place why any dream involving it could leave him in such good mood upon waking up. Practically everybody he’d seen since waking up this morning had commented on his good mood.

Flipping open his notebook as the first class of the day started, Ichigo shoved aside the paranormal part of his life and focused on his schoolwork.

* * *

The Hollow Ichigo had been worrying about, who, unknown to him, was his true zanpakutou, stretched, feeling his spine crack. His actions yesterday meant that the weather of the Inner World was gorgeous, with even a light breeze giving the impression of freshness. **_“I’ll need to work on his tolerance, otherwise he’ll pass out every time I get him off. Even though with Goat Bastard as a father I totally get his reluctance.”_** The true Zangetsu commented out loud.

Yesterday had been totally unplanned. He’d had a vague thought about getting Ichigo off when he managed to gain control of his wielder’s body, but the deal he’d offered up, and the strength of Ichigo’s responsiveness, had shocked him. He’d pegged Ichigo as someone who might enjoy not being in control, but two orgasms without jacking him off to get them?

It’s a pity that he’d made Ichigo think what had happened in the shower was a dream; he'd simply stress himself out beyond the point he'd been stressed originally. He’d been extremely stressed to start with, and to Zangetsu’s mild surprise he’d slept the whole day and through the night. As much he’d have loved fighting some Hollows or the idiot punks while he’d been in the driver’s seat, there was a joy to being able to just sit and read, not having Goat Bastard intrude with a surprise attack or Kuchiki-chan and the other Shinigami generating their unique brand of chaos. The truly miraculous thing, he decided, was that the badge genuinely did not go off at all yesterday. Otherwise it would have been harder to make Ichigo believe the shower had been a dream.

 _ **“I suppose I should hold up my end of the deal, even though Ichigo doesn’t remember agreeing. But he’ll get suspicious if I don’t try taking over during a fight with a Hollow.”** _He pondered. **_“Wonder how he’d react if I told him flat out that I wouldn’t interfere in fights without the blue bastard or the bat one if he let me get him off?”_**

He carefully latched onto Ichigo’s hearing, managing to not be noticed. The lingering relaxation and good mood from his two orgasms made it both easier and harder to pull this off. Easier, since his current state was the result of an instinct Ichigo had done his damnedest to suppress and ignore. Harder, because the resultant good mood made it harder to act as a Hollow, and as far as he knew, the exact details of what he was doing was a Hollow thing. _**“Damn…English class…”**_ He cursed. While he knew everything Ichigo did, that didn’t mean he didn’t curse English to Hueco Mundo and back.

He sighed. **_“Better than math…”_** Laying on one of the buildings, Zangetsu closed his eyes and followed the lesson, which was about the most entertainment to be had at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> (deer in headlights look with a horned halo) ...bye?


End file.
